Cody Garbrandt vs. Henry Briones
The first round began. Feeling out process. Briones blocks a high kick. Briones lands a left and grins. 4:00. Garbrandt lands a right. Lands a quick jab. And a hard leg kick. Slight boos. Louder ones now. 3:00. Garbrandt lands a counter right uppercut. Briones blocks a high kick. Briones lands a good left. They land a body kick simultaneously. Briones lands a blocked spinning backfist. 2:00. Garbrandt lands an inside kick. Garbrandt lands a crisp counter left and eats a hard jab and another. Garbrandt gets him down, lands a right hammerfist, tries a choke as they stand but they break. Briones lands a jab. 1:00. Briones blocks a high switch kick. Garbrandt lands a nice jab. 35. Briones jabs the body. Briones lands a hard counter right but Garbrandt gets him down, lands two big right elbows, 15. Another. Two big right hammerfists, mounts, two rights under, R1 ends, 10-9 Garbrandt. R2 began. Garbrandt tries a cartwheel high kick. Lands an inside kick. Lands a hard body kick. Briones jabs the body. 4:00. Garbrandt lands a right, eats a hard counter left. Garbrandt lands a counter one-two and a hard left. Briones lands a body kick. They exchange. 3:00. Briones lands a left, eats a counter right. Garbrandt lands a right and another. Garbrandt holds his arms out taunting. Garbrandt landsa left, drops him with a right uppercut, pounces with six rights, knees the head as they stand and break. Briones all bloody. Briones lands a counter left to the body. 2:00. Garbrandt lands a nice jab. Briones lands a counter right and a left and a flying knee. Briones lands a jab. Garbrandt lands a right. Briones stuffs a single after they exchange kicks. 1:00. "Don't wait for him! Be first!" Garbrandt landsa stiff jab. And a right. And a hard counter left. Briones lands one himself, counter left. 35. Garbrandt lands an overhand right. Briones' nose is a mess. Garbrandt lands a counter left check hook. Nice exchange. Briones blocks a high kick, R2 ends, 10-9 Garbrandt. R3 began. Garbrandt lands a leg kick. And a blocked high kick. Garbrandt lands a jab. Briones lands a counter right uppercut. 4:00. Garbrandt lands a jab. Briones trying to cut off the cage. Garbrandt jogs out. "Engage guys, engage." Garbrandt ponts to the center as if to say 'let's meet here.' 3:00. Garbrandt lands a crisp right. Briones lands a jab. Garbrandt lands a flying knee. Briones' nose is bleeding again, he eats an overhand right. Briones lands a jab, eats a hard one. Briones lands a left. 2:00. Garbrandt lands a jab. Lands a big left. Briones lands a left or two himself. Garbrandt lands a jab. Garbrandt's never gone the distance apparently. Briones lands a counter left and a big right, stalking now. Briones apparently lands a left. TV feed cuts out. Seriously? They exchange, Garbrandt gets him down hard to side control. 1:00. Garbrandt standing over. Briones stands eating a flying knee. 35. Briones jabs the body. Lands a big right, eats one. Briones stuffs a single. 15. Garbrandt lands a counter right uppercut, eats a counter right, they exchange, Garbrandt lands two hard lefts and a right, R3 ends, they shake hands. "Excellent job," ref tells both. 30-27 Garbrandt IMO, not the best fight but not the worst by any means. His first decision. Yep UD, Briones applauds, they shake hands.